


Grains of Sands

by CityOfScreams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityOfScreams/pseuds/CityOfScreams
Summary: Its been stressful recently. From that lenlens (rats) that invaded the ship. To past battles that have been. Spock is....okay i don't really know where i'm going with this right now jst angst and spocks the mc idk.





	Grains of Sands

Summer evenings, the smell so unique to any other season at any other times, fresh, and with just the slightest hint of roses, from the drying bushes around the outside of the kitchen windows. They grow best in the winter here, and flowering ones were only taken out to look pretty. Spock sat on the dry patio slabs, the mountains in the distance, the sand a deep bright orange due to the seeping of the deep red sun. Her shoes tapped the sandy patio as she got close enough to sit beside him and hand him a sparkling pink drink, with ice, decorated with freshly picked mint.  
“And your father says the roses are a waste, huh? I’ll put them back in the shed, and this time next year, I’d be more than happy for the same thing to happen.”  
Spock sipped the drink through the cold metal straw “it’s good.”  
“Another one for us both to agree on” Amanda smiled, her feet glistening in the sun as she tugged the thin white scarf back over head.

Spock cupped the dry rose head in his hand, his stomach suddenly seemed to have a pit, and the pit was experiencing a minor earth-quake.  
“Oh not those too.” Sulu said annoyed “these damn space rats have chew through too many hoses and wires, I don’t have the time to check on all my plants, not unless I have extra people work here.”  
“I’ll assign you two security officers to help you.”  
“Security? Won’t you be needing those to catch the rats?”  
“They’re lenlens Mr Sulu, and I hardly think it will do to have over fifty security officers running after them. Twenty-five, however will cover each floor and area of the enterprise.”  
“If you say so.” Sulu nodded as the red alarms began to blare.  
“Do not move from your stations. This is a false alarm” Kirks voice blared out the speakers “if we could have engineering up here, again please.”  
“I’ll send security over” Spock said and he turned to leave.

The captains quarters, cool, cold, and expect for the books the few historic novelties, the room was mostly minimalistic. Kirk sat upon his desk, the faint smell of booze from an earlier visit from McCoy. He was holding a bloody stick in one hand.  
“Uughh, I found the rats nest there was about.. two hundred of them. It’s like whole generations of them died at my hands. Mother, Fathers, Grandfathers, little baby rats. Sometimes I wonder if our lives are really more valuable then theirs, y’know what I mean?”  
“Captain, you did an excellent job, without your service then entire crew could have died from a life systems failure. Whilst I am a vegetarian and do believe in not killing animals, the function mainly on instinct.”  
“We have shore leave tomorrow.”  
“Oh, thank god. You doing anything, or, do you want to clean up rats?”  
“Actually” Spock said slowly.  
“Actually?” Kirk asked.  
“I’m visiting family.”  
“Sarek?”  
Spock sighed as he gave up “Michael Burnham.”  
Kirk frowned “the woman who mutineered a starship and started the klingon war.”  
“The charge of mutiny was dropped.”  
“Isn’t she human?”  
“I am half human. But it’s true she’s adopted. Please. Get some rest, and do not worry about the rats.”


End file.
